warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tupfenschweif
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Schülerin: Kriegerin: Königin: Älteste: |namenl=Tupfenpfote (Dapplepaw) Tupfenschweif (Dappletail) Tupfenschweif (Dappletail) Tupfenschweif (Dappletail) |Familien=Junges: |Familiem=Unbekanntes weißes, taubes Junges mit blauen Augen |Mentor=Windflug |Schüler=Goldblüte |lebend=''In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Feuersterns Mission, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Yellowfang's Secret, Tallstar's Revenge, Secrets of the Clans, Das Gesetz der Krieger'' |verstorben=''Sternenglanz'' |erwähnt=''Morgenröte}} '''Tupfenschweif' (Original: Dappletail) ist eine breitschultrige, einst hübsche, schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit dichtem, glänzenden, wunderbar gefleckten, aber auch schütteren Fell, einer grauen Schnauze und weißen Flecken. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Tupfenschweif ist eine Älteste, als Feuerpfote in den Clan kommt. Sie wird das erste Mal gesehen, als Graupfote Feuerpfote durch das Lager führt. Als die Schüler zum Bau der Ältesten kommen, treffen sie Tupfenschweif und die anderen Ältesten. Sie teilt sich mit dem flammenfarbenen Schüler, Graupfote und Kleinohr eine Maus. Kleinohr fragt sich, wen Blaustern zu ihrem neuen Stellvertreter ernennen wird. Sie unterhält sich mit Einauge über Blausterns verlorenen Wurf. :Auf einer Großen Versammlung unterhält sie sich zusammen mit Einauge und Kleinohr mit anderen Ältesten aus den anderen Clans. Feuer und Eis :Auf einer Großen Versammlung unterhält sie sich mit FlussClan-Ältesten. Später berichtet sie Blaustern, dass ein Teil des Flusses von Zweibeinern eingenommen worden ist. Geheimnis des Waldes :Wolkenjunge muss die Ältesten auf Zecken untersuchen. Tupfenschweif sagt ihm, er soll sie nicht untersuchen und Einauge besser nicht wecken. Sie verteidigt Wolkenjunge, als Feuerherz ihn beschuldigt, feuchtes Moos für die Ältesten zu bringen. Vor dem Sturm :Sie bespricht mit den anderen Ältesten Feuerherz' spätere Ernennung und ihre möglichen Folgen. Sie besuchte zusammen mit Einauge Glanzfells Junge und man sieht sie auch, wie sie und Kleinohr sich bei der umgestürzten Eiche die Zungen geben. Gefährliche Spuren :Sie erzählt, dass sie genau wie Fleckenschweif ein taubes Junges hatte. Es war ebenfalls weiß mit blauen Augen gewesen und ist im Alter von drei Monden verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hat ein Fuchs es verschleppt. Stunde der Finsternis :Sie und Kleinohr stützen Fleckenschweif am Weg zurück von den Sonnenfelsen bzw. dem FlussClan, wo sie sich vor den Hunden versteckt haben. Feuerstern überlässt ihr die Verantwortung für die Ältesten und Jungen während dem Kampf gegen den BlutClan. Er bemerkt, dass sie schwächer wird. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Nachdem Einauge gestorben ist, wird sie als älteste Katze im DonnerClan bezeichnet. Fleckenschweif könnte jedoch älter sein, da sie in ''Blausterns Prophezeiung eine junge Kriegerin ist, Tupfenschweif jedoch eine Schülerin. Es könnte jedoch auch bedeuten, dass Tupfenschweif länger trainiert hat. Im Buch Mitternacht sieht man sie schlafend, als Brombeerkralle den Bau der Ältesten betritt, um Eichhornpfote mit den Zecken zu helfen. Später ist sie jedoch wach und erzählt der Schülerin die Geschichte, wie Graustreif und Feuerstern dem FlussClan Frischbeute gebracht haben. :Rußpelz weist Blattpfote später an, Tupfenschweif einige Mohnsamen zu geben, da ihre Gelenke schmerzen und sie deswegen nicht gut schlafen kann. Außerdem sagt Eichhornpfote zu Brombeerkralle, dass Tupfenschweif eine Wühlmaus zu essen haben will. ''Mondschein :Sie stirbt, da sie trotz Feuersterns Befehl es zu unterlassen, ein von den Zweibeinern vergiftetes Kaninchen gefressen hat, weil ihr Magen vollkommen leer gewesen war. Sie meint, was solle schon dabei sein, da es nur ein paar WindClan-Krieger gesagt haben. Feuerstern sagt, dass er die sonst sanfte Kätzin noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen hat. In der Nacht darauf hält der Clan für sie ihre Totenwache. Morgenröte :Als Eichhornpfote, Brombeerkralle und Sturmpelz Rußpelz im verlassenen DonnerClan-Lager treffen, erzählt diese ihnen, was während ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen ist. Dabei erzählt die Heilerin ihnen auch, dass Tupfenschweif gestorben ist, weil sie ein von Zweibeinern vergiftetes Kaninchen gegessen hatte. Sternenglanz :Sie wird von Blattpfote am Mondsee gesehen und als edel und schön bezeichnet. Sie zeigt ihr außerdem Lärchenjunges und Buchenjunges. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Tupfenschweif hilft, Glanzfells Körper für ihre Totenwache auf die Lichtung zu bringen. Sie streichelt ihr Fell mit der Vorderpfote, mit dem Ausdruck von Trauer auf ihrem Gesicht, weil eine so liebe, junge Katze so bald zum SternenClan gehen muss. :Bevor Feuerstern geht, um den WolkenClan wieder aufzubauen, sieht er Einauge und Tupfenschweif zusammensitzen und flüstern, wobei die Ältesten ihm immer wieder Blicke zuwerfen. Blausterns Prophezeiung :Tupfenpfote wird das erste Mal erwähnt, als sie Flickenjunges, Leopardenjunges, Blaujunges und Schneejunges außerhalb des Schülerbaus hört. Tupfenpfote gibt ihre Kommentare ab, als Weißpfote sich darüber ärgert, dass sie die Kinderstube säubern muss, weil die Jungen ihr Nest nicht sauber halten und sich nicht daran erinnern können, wo sie ihr Geschäft verrichten können. Als Blaujunges ihr später sagt, dass sie und ihre Schwester es sich jetzt merken können, entgegnet sie, dass sie es Weißpfote später sagen wird, wobei ihre Schnurrhaare belustigt zucken. :Tupfenpfote ist verwirrt, als Flickenjunges sie dazu bringt, ihr zu versprechen, dass sie die Jungen zur Sandkuhle mitnimmt. Sie erklärt ihm dann aber, dass sie nur ihn und seine Schwester bis an das Ende der Schlucht mitnehmen wird. Sie verlassen das Lager gemeinsam. Tupfenpfote und Weißpfote spielen viele Kampfspiele, besonders dann, wenn es darum geht, einen guten Platz auf dem Baumstumpf zu kämpfen, um bei Leopardenjunges' und Flickenjunges' Schülerzeremonie zuzuhören. Einmal, als sie kämpfen, neckt sie Weißpfote damit, dass Flickenjunges besser kämpft als sie. :Später wird sie die Kriegerin Tupfenschweif und Weißauges beste Freundin. Es wird auch erwähnt, dass sie, seit sie ihren Kriegernamen hat, oft so tut, als wäre sie Zweiter Anführer oder Anführer. Als Gänsefeder eine Gefahr im WindClan sieht, ist sie eine der Katzen, die begierig sind, zu kämpfen. Vor dem Kampf erhält sie Hinweise von Sturmschweif. Er gibt ihr Tipps, wie man sich verteidigt und zeigt ihr Hilfsmittel für den Fall, dass sie sich verletzt. Danach werden Tupfenschweif und Sturmschweif oft zusammen gesehen, was darauf hindeutet, dass Sturmschweif Tupfenschweif mehr liebt als Mondblüte. Streifensterns Bestimmung :''Folgt Tallstar's Revenge :''Folgt}} Die Welt der Clans ''Das Gesetz der Krieger :Als junge Kriegerin versucht sie, angestachelt von Weißauge, einen Fisch aus dem Fluss zu erbeuten. Als beide dabei in den Fluss fallen und fast ertrinken, wird sie von Eulenpelz gerettet und an Kiefernstern übergeben. Zur Strafe müssen die beiden jungen Kätzinnen den gefangenen Fisch essen, was ihnen gar nicht bekommt. Kurzgeschichten The Elders' Concern :''Folgt Sonstiges *Es wurde bestätigt, dass sie und Sturmschweif keine gemeinsamen Jungen haben. *In Blausterns Prophezeiung wird sie einmal als Tupfenpfote bezeichnet, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ihren Kriegernamen hat. Familie *Junges: Ein unbekanntes weißes, taubes Junges mit blauen Augen Character Art Tupfenschweif.byLeo.PNG|Schülerin Zitate Quellen en:Dappletailfr:Plume Cendréecs:Grošinkafi:Kirjohäntänl:Vkekstaart Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere Kategorie:Tallstar's Revenge Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Königin